Guild
To create a guild: 1. You should be level 20+ 2. Fee:10000 gold 3. Go to the 3rd floor of the Capitol in Welling Village 4. Principal: Guild Waiter 5. There can be only 600 guilds in a server The page 'Guild' will appear after you create the guild Click the page, and 3 smaller pages will appear. These are related to information, members, and badges respectively. (The "*" symbol means that you need the leader of your guild to entitle you to use the function. The "!" symbol means that all members are allowed. The "@" symbol means that the leader is allowed.) Information ! Guild Name ! Max Number of Members: 100 (including the leader) ! Leader's Name ! Guild Badge ! Base→The city you seized ! Guild Rules @ Dismiss Guild @ Modify Guild Rules Members ! Member List→ Members' Names, Nicknames, Levels, Attributes, and Status. In addition, you can send mail to these members. ! Guild Mail:→ Tick the members you want to send mail to, and then click the Guild Mail. In doing so, the mail will be delivered to these members. * Invitation→ Invites other players to join your guild. ! Quit→ Only members are able to use the function. @ Kick Members→ Kicks a member out of the guild. ! My Rights→ View your present rights as a member of the guild. * Grant Rights→ Tick the members you want to grant rights to. There are 3 rights you can grant to your members, they are Guild Rights, Invitation, and Change Badge. A. Guild Rights→ Members who have the right are able to Grant rights, Invite and Change Badges of other members. B. Invitation→ If you have the right, an invitation button will be available at the top right corner of the interface. Click it, and then click the target to send your invitation. C. Change Badge→ If you have the right, you are able to upload and update the guild badge. @ Leader Retires→ As the name indicates. Badge ! Samples→ There are 10 samples at the very beginning, but if you update the guild badge, the guild badge will be put in the first position. You can design a badge, and save at most 25 samples of the badge. ! Preview Grid→ The grid on your right are a preview of the area at the bottom. ! Save→ After you change the badge, click save, and the badge will be saved in C:\Program Files\WLOnline\user\Mysample.ens. After you change the badge, you can name it, so the old badges will not be changed when you design new badges next time. Members don't have the right to modify badges, but they can send the badges to the leader of guild, and the leader will modify it. * Upload→ Click the upward arrow to upload your badge. ! Modification Area Notes: 1. Member Limitation→ You should recruit at least 15 players who have reached level 10+ within1week after founding the guild, otherwise the guild will be dismissed. 2. Online Limitation: If the number of your online members hasn't reached 3 within 15 days, your guild will be dismissed. Category:Basics